Shes only a student
by hrc
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself wanting one of his students and she wants him as well, the problem? Student teacher relations are not allowed
1. Default Chapter

She's only a student

n/a: ok well i was reading a fic at like 3 in the morning so read it and if you guys like it, i'll keep it going ok?, and i'll get back to my other story "A love like no other" ok, i have the chapter , and it's almost done, i just kinda lost focus, but im back and soon the next chapter to both stories is going to be up ok? ok!

disclaimer- not mine, never will be

Want

"Right, class your dissmissed, go on, have a good afternoon" Inuyasha said as he shut his brifecase, 'god she beautiful, if only she wasn't a student here, she would be mine' he thought as he started to leave.

"Umm, proffesser"

"Yes Kagome, what can I do for you?" "other then make you moan my name' "and please, call me Inuyasha"

"Oh uh ok...... well you see it's this problem right here, I just can't seem to figure it out" she told him as she showed him the work. 'God he's good looking, no he's better then good looking, he's fucking hot!' she thought as he skimmed the paper to find her mistake.

"It's not positive"

"huh? what"

"This... right here, the 6 should be negitive, not positive"

"Oh ok, so......."

"So then you carry the 2 and look, theres your answer, see, it wasn't hard now was it?"

"I.... I guess not, thanks, pro... er I mean Inuyasha"

"Anytime Kagome, its no problem at all" he told her as she left. 'God she smelled good, like wild flowers'. 'What am I thinking, oh man what am I going to do, I can't start liking my students, although she's only about 3 years younger then me, and oh to have though legs wraped around my waist.... No no I can't she's my student, I'm her teacher, it can't happen, ever!' He thought as he walked out of the class. As he got in his car he took out his cell phone and called one of his bestfriends "Hey Miroku, whats up buddy?"

"Inuyasha? Is this you?"

"No it's the toothfairy you idiot, yeah it's me, who'd you think it was?"

"I thought it would have been that little angel we, or should I say I met at the club last night, you remember her don't you? Sango I think her name was"

"Do you honestly think she's going to call you after what you did to her?"

"I didn't do anything wrong"

"You grabbed her butt and she smaked you"

"She loves me, I know it, it's love at first sight"

"Ok whatever, anyways I have a problem, do you think you can help me?"

"Sure buddie, what is it?"

"Well you see theres this girl in one of mu classes, I'v never felt this way about a girl before, I don't know what it is, but it's everything about her, her smell the way she say's my name eveything."

"Sounds to me like you have a crush on her man, a bad one at that, so what are you going to do about it? You can't date her, you could get fired, and she could get expelled, but by the way it sounds, your going to crazy if you don't so it's up to you really. Go crazy with want, or go out and risk your job and her education"

"Wow so many choices, and there all just sooo good!"

"Wow your in a peachy mood, calm down, I'm just trying to help"

"Yeah I know, it's just... this sorta thing doesn't happen to me, I'v been around along time, I should know what these feelings are, and how to deal with them"

"Well listen, this happends to everyone ok? It's just a crush ok. You'll get over it, and over her ok?"

"Yeah I guess your right, hey I'll call you later, I have some shit that needs to be delt with, so catch'ya later ok?"

"Yeah sure, ok, later"

And with that Inuyasha drove to his pent house sweet in downtown New York. He set his breifcase down and went to work making the class plan fot he next day, but found he couldn't concetrait, with all his thoughts going to the one thing, or should I say person, on his mind. "Kagome, what am I going to do..... ... ..?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ok well theres the first chapter, im sorta not sure if i want to continue this one, or my other one right now, so tell me what you think and if i should continue it..... oh yeah, the chapters will get longer ok! bye!


	2. Meetings

(From last ch)-And with that Inuyasha drove to his pent house sweet in downtown New York. He set his breifcase down and went to work making the class plan fot he next day, but found he couldn't concetrait, with all his thoughts going to the one thing, or should I say person, on his mind. "Kagome, what am I going to do..... ... ..?"

Meetings

The next couple days were almost a hell on Inuyasha, seeing Kagome there everyday, day in day out, and not being able to each out and touch her. Latly they hasd been getting closer because Kagome was having problems in the class, and was staying behind later to get extra help. then one day Inuyasha decided he was going to make his move....

"I still don't understand this!!!" Kagome said frustrated.

"Well lets go over this again" Inuyasha said as he started to make his plans. 'I just need to do something about this feeling, I need to see if its more then just a crush' he thought as he went over the question again.

"So by doing the second half first and then the first half second i should get the answer?" Kagome asked him.

"Yup, here, just try it for yourself" he encouraged her.

She did as told and when she got the right answer she went on to the next question, and did the same and when she got the answer both times, she did something that he never expected. "Wow!!! I got it!! your a great teacher Inuyasha, thank you sooo much!!!" she said happily as she kissed him on the cheek. 'Oh my god, I can't belive i just did that'. "Ummm..... sorr" but before she could finish Inuyasha grabbed her and was kissing her hard on the lips. ' Whats he doing, he can't do this..... he can't, but he is... and hes good at it to' she thought as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. "Mmmmmm......" she moaned into the kiss, and with that snapped him back to reality.

"I'm so sorry, that shouldn't have happend" he told her as he moved back a step. 'Wow that was amazing, god if only I could have more' he thought to himself as he looked at her now slightly swollen lips.

"Ummm... its.. its ok, it was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you the firat time, I'm sorry, I, I should be going now, excuse me" she said as she gathered her things and left his class room. 'What have I done!?, I can't kiss a teacher, but wow what a kiss, NO! bad Kagome, don't think like that, he's most likly got a girl friend, he doesn't need some love sick little school girl like me hanging around' she thought to her self as she rushed out of the school and to her appartment.

Inuyasha was left there pondering on what had just happend. 'Ok well lets go over the stiuation shall we... I kissed Kagome, well she kissed me first, I wonder did she enjoy it as much as I did? Well anyways..... what am I going to do, instead of getting rid of my feelings, they've gotten stronger, I want her so much, to see her underneith me with her legs wrapped around me...... Inuyasha went to collect his papers then leave when he noticed Kagome left something as she ran out, her cell phone to be exact. 'Well now I'll just have to return this' he thought has an girn worked it's way on his face. 'And maybe I'll be able to convince her to meet me tonight while I'm at it' and with that he went to the office to get her number from the student diretory.

20 min later........ (phone call convo)

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hi, is the residence of Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked extremly nevouse.

"Yes it is, how may I help you?"

'You come over here for starts......' he thought as he began to respond. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha, you seem to have left your cell phone in class today and I just wanted to let you know that it was in good hands. If your free right now I'd love to return it to you" he told her calmly, but onthe inside he was scared she would say no, and he would get to see her.

"Thank goodness you had it, I was going out of my mind looking for it, I thought I had lost it in the hall at school or somehting like that, and yeah I'm free right now, just name the time and place, and I'll meet you there!"

"Well... what about at the coffee shop about 2 blocks from the school here, you know, the starbucks?"

"Sure, I could use a good cup of coffee anyways, so in what? half hour?"

"It's a date" he said, they said there goodbyes and left.

Half hour later.......

Inuyasha sat in the shop drinking a coffee as he saw her enter. She look heavenly to him, she was wearing low rider jeans, and a white tank top, simple, but elegant. "Kagome, over here" Inuyasha hailed her. "I do belive this is yours..... " he said as he pulled out her cell phone. "Next time don't forget it ok?"

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again, I don't even know how it happend this time, and thanks again" she said with a blush as she looked down.

He titled her face up to him and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Beautiful" he mubbled into the kiss.

"Wha" she tryed to say, and with that he slipped his tongue into her mouth. At first it was meant to be chaist, but soon it got heated, it was a fight for dominance, which neither was winning.

Soon he pulled away, leaving a slightly stunned Kagome in his wake. "I think I should be going" he said as he got up and walked out to his car.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran out after him.

"Yeah? what is i" but before he could finish, she crushed her lips to his. They stood like that, just kissing, not noticing anything else.....

When she pulled away, he was in shock to say the least. "Thanks.... " she said with a wink as she walked away to her car, got in, and drove away..

"Your welcome" he said as he watched her drive away....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ok i hope you all enjoyed this, thanks for reading, and chapter 11 for 'A love like no other' will be posted soon, thanks again


	3. A night of Fun

A/n- hi, ok yeah iv reilized from most of the reviews (which i love) that im moving it alittle fast, but yeah don't worry about it, its moving fine to me and my story line, which i havn't made yet so well i have the first part, but yeah im doing the same thing as my other story, thats right im pulling it out of my ass as i type, enjoy.

(From last ch)"Yeah? what is i" but before he could finish, she crushed her lips to his. They stood like that, just kissing, not noticing anything else...

When she pulled away, he was in shock to say the least. "Thanks... " she said with a wink as she walked away to her car, got in, and drove away..

"Your welcome" he said as he watched her drive away...

A night of "Fun"

Inuyasha got into his car and just sat there 'what just happened' he questioned himself. 'Well it can't happen again, there's to many things that could go wrong, I could get fired, she could get expelled... I just can't risk it, I need this job...' He thought as he started his car and drove away.

Later that night

Inuyasha was at home, grading his papers, and making the next weeks lesson plan when he got a phone call from Miroku "Inuyasha buddy, what's up"

"Ummm.. not to much, what's up Miroku"

"You wanna go clubbing tonight"

"I don't know isn't it a little late for that"

"Dude, its like 8:30 at night... "

"Oh then yeah sure why not it sounds like fun, besides I need to get my mind off things"

"You still got it for that girl, the one you were tellin me about"

"Yeah, man we kissed, today, and before you say anything, it was a accident, I just slipped up, so make nothing of it ok"

"Yeah yeah sure 'nothing'. But whatever you say" he said with an underlining tone of disbelief.

"Shut up Miroku" Inuyasha retorted. "So when do you wanna go"

"Ummm... how bout... 11" he said dropping his other subject.

"Sounds good to me, see you later then" Inuyasha finished as he hung up. "With any luck, I'll find someone at the club tonight, either that or get reallllly drunk, god I can only hope" he mumbled as he went to get something to eat and take a shower.

Later with Kagome (it's about 10:30pm)

She went back to her apartment only to find her roommate, Sango, stretched out on the floor. "Hey Sango whatcha doing" Kagome asked.

"Nothing much, just lying here"

"Well hey, I'm feeling adventures, wanna go drinking tonight, or maybe clubbing"

"Hey wait a minuet, something's not right, your not the Kagome I know, the Kagome I know doesn't feel adventures, the Kagome I know likes to feel safe... What's gotten into you? You've met someone haven't you" She said as she bombarded her with questions.

"Well not exactly..."

"You're avoiding the question"

"Yeah I am, aren't I, so you in tonight or do I have to go and find someone else to go with me"

"Yeah I'm in, what should I wear"

"Fuck if I know, hell I don't even know what I'm going to wear. All be back, I'm going to take a shower, get ready while I'm gone k"

"Yeah yeah I'll get ready" she said with a grumble as she walked into her room.

20 min later

"Hey Sango, you ready yet" Kagome called out as she walked out of her room. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt, and a black crop top. Her hair was down resting on top of her shoulders, with light make up on, and black knee high leather boots (or as my brothers like to call mine, hooker boots, no offence to any hookers reading).

"Yeah just getting my shoes on" she said as she stumbled out of her room and flat on her ass, as she tried to lace up her pair of suede ones. "How do I look"

"You look hot, like damn, if I was gay, I'd be all over you right now" she said with a wink (there both straight, they just have that bond, you know the whole best friend thing). "How about me"

"You look damn fine" she said as she moved towards the door. "Lets go, we are in desperate need of fun tonight" She said as she walked out the door to go to the club.

At the club

Kagome and Sango had just got in and got there first drinks when there first song came on. "Hey Sango wanna go dance one" Kagome said as she downed her first drink.

"Sure, just let me finish this" she said as she as well downed hers. They went out onto the dance floor and started to dance with each other, soon they had a whole crowd of guys dancing with them, most trying to get close enough to grind with them, but to Kagome and Sango, they were just guys thinking with the wrong head. Soon after the song ended, they went back to there table, followed by 2 guys they had yet to met...

"So what are your names" one of them asked with a slightly arrogant tone.

"Well I'm Kagome and this is Sango, what about you 2"

"I'm Kouga, and my rude friend here is Shippou" the other one said. "You know you are truly beautiful. Your eyes, there so... soft, you can see everything in them, you know that." He said quietly.

"Uhhh... thank you" Kagome said with a slight blush. "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere"

"You should, I sit 2 rows back from you in Inuyasha's class, hey can I get you a drink" he offered.

"Sure" she said and with that he was off. Shippou had long since gone, and Sango was on the dance floor again by the time he came back with two drinks, hers being twice the size his was. "As soon as you finish that, you wanna dance" he said after he downed his drink.

"I don't see the harm in it, and thanks for the drink" she said as she took a big gulp of it, then another to finish it. By now Kagome was starting to feel the drinks she had, along with something else. She turned around to find Kouga grinding into her. She smiled at him and he smiled back and moved towards her face to kiss her. Just as there lips were about to touch, he was pulled back from her.

"What the hell" he spat as he was punched in the face by an unknown force.

"Stay away from her" was all he said before he turned and walked back to Kagome who was watching the entire scene before her eyes. She couldn't tell who it was that had helped her, she was to intoxicated to tell. "I'll go and get us some drinks" he said as he disappeared.

20 min later, and a lot of drinks later

Kagome and the stranger were in the back and making out. They had pounded back shot after shot. "Hey wanna get out of here and go back to my place" the man asked.

"Mmm yes" was all that was said before they got into a taxi and left...

The next morning

"What the..." Kagome said as started to wake up. She rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes. "Oh god... " was the only thing she could say when she saw that she was naked, in someone else's bed, and not alone... "oh my god" she whispered when she realized who it was...

- ok there done, I hope you like it. and I have to say if your going to be drinking, then don't drive! tell me if you like the twist, k, thanks for reading!


	4. The Morning after

(From last ch)-"What the..." Kagome said as started to wake up. She rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes. "Oh god... " was the only thing she could say when she saw that she was naked, in someone else's bed, and not alone... "oh my god" she whispered when she realized who it was...

The Morning After

She ran around the room gathering her cloths, trying not to wake the man lying in the bed still asleep. As she bent down to get her underwear on she noticed a small amount of blood on her thigh's telling her that she was no longer the virgin she once was.

"Mmmmm..." came from the man in the as he started to stir.

Kagome, hearing this, decided to get her cloths on faster and get out of the house. She quickly got dressed and as she opened the bed room door, she heard someone calling her back.

"Ka... Kagome" the voice said shocked.

"Hello professor, lovely morning, and if you give me a second, I'll be gone, and you can enjoy it" she said as she rushed out of the room and the front door.

'What just happened?... Why was she hear, and why... oh no...' "FUCK, oh you have got to be kidding me... " he said as he looked around, only to find his cloths in a mess on the ground and a used condom in the trash. He raced out of them apartment only stopping to but on sweat pants, in the hope of finding her before she was gone.

Kagome, who had just hailed a cab, was now having flashbacks to the night before...

Flashback

"MMMmmm... are you sure we can do this... I mean, its not that I don't want to, its just we could get in trouble" asked a very slurred Kagome.

"Well no one has to find out" said and even more drunk Inuyasha as he started to kiss her passionately. His hands were everywhere, he started to caress her body, he touched her in all the right places, at all the right times. He slowly shed her of cloths, himself as well. He gently laided her on the bed, still kissing her, his hands trailed down her body, shortly stopping at her nipples to rub them. Soon he reached his destination, and slipped 2 fingers in and gently started to pump in and out...

End Flashback

She shock her head, and got into the cab.

Inuyasha, who was running down to catch her, was having flashbacks as well.

Flashback

"Ohh you feel so good Kagome, soo good" he said as he pumped in and out of her at a fast pace. He started to pick up the pace, feeling her release coming soon, as well as his own.

"In-uya-sha... "Kagome yelled as she came, he came soon after, also yelling a broken version of her name

End Flashback

He groaned just thinking about it. It was the best sex he had ever had, and now, the person he shared it with was running. Running from him, from what happened, and herself, and by the time he got the the curb, she was no where in sight, and he was left there standing, alone, wondering if she thought the whole night had been a mistake. He hadn't, he couldn't, not even if he tyred. She was beautiful, caring, and smart, everything he wanted, but she was a student. 'If the board finds out about this, I'm done, she's done, and she had sooo much going for her, well then I guess I'm going to have to find her, and make sure no one finds out' he thought as he started to walk back to his apartment. As he walked in, he could still smell her, it was all around him, coaxing him to find her... But he couldn't, at least not until Monday...

Back to Kagome

As she sat in the cab on her way home, she realized that if anyone were to find out about there little tryst, then they would both be in a lot of trouble... 'I can't be expelled, oh no what am I going to do now, why am I always doing the stupid shit, mind you, from what I remember, it was awesome..' she thought with a smile on her face.'Oh no! Sango! oh she's going to be so worried when I didn't come home last night, shit! What am I going to tell her? Ican't lie to my best friend, but I can't tell her the truth either... I'm officially fucked' she thought as the cab pulled up in front of her apartment, she got out, paid the fee, and prepared for the yelling to come...

As she entered her apartment though, she noticed it was empty, no one was there, and by the looks of it, hadn't been there since last night... "Sango? Sango are you home?" no answer 'but that means she didn't come home either, but no way, its Sango were talking about, she doesn't just not come home? Somethings not right' she thought as she went to get the phone to call her to find out where she was. 'If something happened to her I'll never forgive myself for not staying with her at that club'. She franticly called her, but what she heard on the other line made her nervous to say the least.

"Hello?"

It was a mans voice.

"Hello... ?" he said again

"I... is Sango there" Kagome asked a little worried.

"Oh yeah hold on I'll get her" he said as he started to call for her saying some one was on the phone for her.

"Hello?" came Sango's voice through the phone.

"Hey Sango" Kagome said with some apprehension in her voice.

"Kagome, hey whats up, didn't see you last night after that dance you had, oh hey look at the time, I've got to go, cya later Kagome" said rather fast as in a attempt to get off the phone faster, to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Sango don't you dare hung up, or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll feel it next christmas, now where are you, and what the hell did you do last night. Well I guess who did you do?" she yelled angry that her friend was trying to get out of telling her.

"Uhhh... well you see Kagome, I met this guy named Miroku, and we sorta hit it off, and the next thing you know, wha-bam! here we are. No harm no foul"

"Alright, I'm sorry I got so mad, just a frustrating day, you know, coming this morning and not finding you here, then calling your cell and having some strange guy answer, looong day, but I've got to go, so I'll see you when you get home, alright, bye" she said as she hung up, and went to the shower for a nice long bath.

To Miroku and Sango

Miroku came up behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. "Whats the matter Sango dearest?"

"When she came home this morning... " she said with a blank stare on her face.

"When who came home this morning?" he asked as his hands started to rub her stomach, working there way up to her chest.

She moved away to gather the rest of her cloths that she wasn't wearing. As she pulled her shirt on she got out her cell phone to try to get a hold of her to find out what she meant, but it went straight for the answering machine. "Damn, hey Miroku, I've gotta run, but call me later, and we can hook up kay?" she said as she left her number on the bed and left the place. 'Man Kagome has some major explaining to do when I get home' she thought as she got in her car and drove off...

ok there, i no its short, but just look at it, you'd end there to! alright so there, done, next one will be out sooner, and thanks to all of you, you all helped me, yay, writerblockfree!


	5. Truth and all it entitles

(From last ch)-"She moved away to gather the rest of her cloths that she wasn't wearing. As she pulled her shirt on she got out her cell phone to try to get a hold of her to find out what she meant, but it went straight for the answering machine. "Damn, hey Miroku, I've gotta run, but call me later, and we can hook up kay?" she said as she left her number on the bed and left the place. 'Man Kagome has some major explaining to do when I get home' she thought as she got in her car and drove off...

Truth and all it entitles

As Kagome got into the shower, she started thinking about what had happened, and what it meant. 'Ok so we had sex, doesn't mean anything has to change, it was just one night, and we were both a little drunk' she thought as she started to wash her hair. "Ok really drunk, but it doesn't mean anything, it was just one night no more, it can't be more... " she said as she finished her hair and moved on to the rest.

With Inuyasha

'No' Inuyasha thought to himself, "last night wasn't a mistake, it was a revolution, and I'm going to make sure she sees it that way", he said to himself. As he started to tidy up, he was thinking of things he could try and do or say to get her to come and see him, when he found the perfect thing. "Poor Kagome, so forgetful" he said as he made his way over to the phone with a pair of lacy white panties in his hand and a grin on his face.

Back to Kagome

She rushed out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Kagome, hi, its Inuyasha, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, but you sorta left something at my place"

"Inuyasha, hi, umm I, I did, how uhh, embarrassing" she said, as she started to feel a slight awkwardness in her voice. 'Ok you can to this, just be strong' she coached herself "to be honest I don't remember leaving anything there" she stated as she started to regain composure.

"Are you sure? I mean are you sure you didn't leave something important here, like say... a nice white pair of lacy white underwear?" he said with a slight laughter in his voice. 'Quite fooling around, you need to get her here, you need to talk to her, tell her what you've been feeling lately' he told himself as he listened for a reply.

"Why would I leave my underw... oh my god, I did, didn't I. Well Monday after class I'd be glad to get them from you?" she said feeling even more embarrassed then she did at the start of the conversation.

"Well do you think you could come by soon to get them, it's just that I don't want the situation to get worse" he told her, trying everything he could to get her to him.

'Was I so bad that a reminder of what happened could only make it worse?' "umm oh... ok, I guess I could come now, I guess" she said feeling her self esteem lowering by the minute.

"Great, so I'll see you in 20 minutes?"

"Sure" she said as she hung up, got dressed, left a note for Sango, and left.

20 minutes later

"Kagome", Sango yelled as she walked in to the place they shared. "Kagome? You here? Hello, Where is she!" she said as she walked into the kitchen to get a drink. When she got to the fridge she noticed the note on it.

_Hey Sango, just wanted to tell you I wont be out long, and when I get home we need to have a huge talk. Alright?_

_Kagome_

'Huge talk? What has she gotten herself into now?' she thought as she reached into the fridge to get a bottle of water, 'well whatever it is, it must be bad seeing as how she didn't come home last night... '

With Kagome and Inuyasha

As Kagome paid the taxi, and got out, she was coaxing herself to be strong. 'Just go in, get your underwear, and get out, ok Kagome you can do this. Don't be scared' she thought to herself as she reached his door. "Here goes nothing... " she said as she knocked on the door. 'What am I doing here, oh man I should just leave', but as she started to go the door opened.

"Ahh Kagome, there you are, come in come in" Inuyasha said in a almost too pleasant voice.

"Hello professor, isn't it a nice day out?" she said in a squeaky voice as she walked inside to see that he had cleaned up since the morning.

"Now now Kagome, I should like to think you know me better now, call me Inuyasha, please, sit down" he waved his hand to the couch, then proceed to sit next to her. "Now before we get to what your here for, I thought we could take this time to talk, about us, and what happened. I know it was kind of a shock this morning, but now that you've had enough time to cope with whatever it was, I'd like for us to talk. Now about last night, I know we were both a little.. " he paused looking for the right word ".. not ourselves, but I think"

"It was a mistake" Kagome said, her voice cracking slightly. "It was a mistake, and I'm sorry. I know that if this was to get out you'd be fired, and I'd get kicked out, so why don't we chalk it up as one night, no more, ok?" she told him as she went to stand at the window.

He stared at her in shock, how could she think it was a mistake? He thought it was fucking revelation, No, it wasn't a mistake, and he was going to prove it to her if it took all day. "How can you stand there and just say that? don't you think I care about you?" he practically yelled, "well, don't you!" He jumped to his feet and went over to her.

"Look, your a teacher, your my teacher, so.. so you can't ok" she screamed back tears being to fall from her face. "I'm not stupid, ok, I'm not inoccent or naive ok. Your male, and all males say that, I know you don't so you don't have to pretend, ok." she whispered. "Now, I'll get what I came for and leave alright?"

"No, it's not alright, I really do care about you, and I know you feel the same for me"

"You don't have to say any of that because I was a virgin ok? It was just a mistake, alright, so please, can i just what I came for and leave" she said in a mouse like voice.

"Are you saying that, that I was your first? How is that possible, you were amazing"

"No, I wasn't, I was a drunken mistake ok, nothing else. I can never be anything else"

"You, you can't mean, I wont let you" he said as he suddenly graped her arms and pulled her into a bruising kiss. He growled into her mouth telling to respond, holding her tight till she did. When she opened her mouth to protest, it was all he needed to snake his tongue in and taste her openly, only then did she understand that he meant everything he said and responded with out regret. "God I want you, I wanted you ever since I first met you" he told her in more growling then words as his hands went up her shirt to her chest to lightly rub her nipple threw her bra.

When he did that, it only served to bring Kagome back to reality. "N... no, stop, we can't do this again."

"Why, who'll know, we can do whatever we want, just... "tried to go on but the need to feel her lips against his was growing fast, and taking over him faster. He crushed her to him again started to back her up to his bedroom as his hands worked there way to the hem of her shirt, only breaking the kiss to strip it off her.

"No... no Inuyasha we... w.. we can't" Kagome said as she began to push him away.

"Yes we can, we can" he told her as his hands started to work there way down to her pants and started to undo them.

"Inuyasha, no stop, we really can't ok, this could destroy us and you know it" she said as she fixed her pants and located her top. "I'm , I'm sorry, but I have to go, she said as she ran past him, grabbing her purse on her way to the door, totally forgetting the reason she went to him in the first place.

"Grrr, no, I can't let her leave again" Inuyasha yelled as he tore after her catching her at the elevator. "Your not leaving" he blatantly told her as he lifted her over his shoulder and carted her back to his apartment. As soon as she was back so were his lips, and this time she new she wasn't leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ok, i was going to write more, but i just got into a huge fight and i dont care if i write more, and youv all waited long enough for this, so here you are...


End file.
